The present invention relates to cable carriers, particularly flexible cable carriers for use between furniture units used in offices where computer equipment, telephones and other electrical machinery have to be supplied with power and data via such cabling.
When supplying cabling from one free standing piece of furniture to another, say from a desk unit to a computer stand, it is desirable that the cabling is kept tidily out of harm's way, is protected from damage and does not become tangled or unsightly.